Mañana lo diré
by Shijiru Posible
Summary: Cambiaron sus modos, vivieron muchas cosas juntas y tenían mucho que decirse. Pero ahora el tiempo les sobraba, por eso se lo diré mañana. 13 Adaptable
1. No soy constante

**Disclaimer:** ni Astoria ni Ginny me pertenecen, ellas son propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**Prompt:** No soy constante en amores.  
**Summary:** Cambiaba de amantes de la misma forma en que decidía comprar vestidos franceses.  
**Palabras:** 100 (wow, rimera vez que hago un drabb en toda la regla).

* * *

**No soy constante**

No soy constante en los amores, nunca lo he sido y dudaba que llegara a serlo; cambiaba de amantes tan constantemente, de la misma forma en que decidía comprar mis vestidos franceses. Sólo buscaba placer, una noche en mi cama y ya no los volvía a ver; todo era diversión, un momento efímero para mi entretención.

Entonces ella llegó, y con su llegada todo trastornó, ahora la monogamia es mi razón y solo ella está en mi corazón; y es que me es imposible no rendirme cuando sus castaños ojos me miran con anhelo y sus labios claman por besos.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	2. Rubia platinada y consentida

**Disclaimer: **HP y sus personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.  
**Prompt:** Rubia de las platinadas  
**Summary:** Astoria siempre obtenía lo que quería, era rubia platinada y consentida, por ende siempre lo obtenía con creces.

* * *

**Rubia platinada y consentida.**

Astoria era rubia, y de las platinadas.

De esas niñas (aunque fuese ya mujer) consentidas a las que todos sus deseos les cumplen; de las que piden un ponny y les compran un establo, de las que quieren sorbete y les dan una heladería, de las que quieren una túnica y les rellenan el armario (el cual tenía que ser más grande que su casa). Definitivamente Astoria era una consentida, alguien que siempre obtenía lo que quería, y con _creces_.

Por todos estos motivos se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba, de que la seguía, de que le coqueteaba, de que la _asechaba_. Al principio pensó que ella era sólo un capricho más de esa niña consentida, y ella no servía de entretenimiento _para nadie._ Pero después de ser perseguida por largo tiempo supo qué, si era sólo un capricho, ya debería haberse hartado; más sin embargo no lo hacía.

Astoria siempre obtenía lo que quería, era rubia platinada y consentida, por ende siempre lo obtenía con creces, y dudaba que ella llegase a ser la excepción; aunque, aún sabiendo que sucumbiría ante ella, no pensaba ponérsela tan fácil.

* * *

**Notas de Shijiru:**

Una breve explicación: el primer cap era algo así como una introducción al fic, todos los caps tendrán relación entre si y, normalmente, una secuencia. También iré alternando los puntos de vista entre Astoria y Ginny, cómo podrán ver este le tocó a Ginny.  
Cualquier duda, crítica, felicitación, galletas o tomatazos; para eso son los reviews n.n  
Besos  
Shijiru


	3. Su cuerpo

**Disclaimer: **HP no es mío, es de JK y allegados.  
**Prompt:** Tu silueta fue el anzuelo donde yo me fui a insertar.  
**Summary:** Curvas perfectas, como las de una diosa. Sin duda alguna, su silueta era una trampa.

* * *

**Su cuerpo**

Curvas perfectas, como las de una diosa; un cuerpo realmente magnífico con sus facciones únicas y adorables.

Su cabello pelirrojo cayendo por su espalda, terminando justo antes de alcanzar su cintura. Su tez era blanco nívea y tenía unas hermosas pecas esparcidas encima de ella, sus ojos color miel eran las orbes más_ fascinantes_ que había visto en su vida, sus labios carnosos eran de un rosadito natural que la invitaba a besarlos, lamerlos y morderlos; su cuello pedía a gritos que fuese decorado con unos lindos chupones, su escote la llamaba a destrozar su ropa y poder, así, descubrir _más_ piel; sus pechos, aunque cubiertos por la tela, se notaban bien formados; su cintura tenía la medida justa al igual que sus caderas, lo poco que había visto de sus piernas se resumía en _delicioso_, eran largas, esbeltas y con las proporciones más que correctas.

Sin duda alguna, su silueta es una _trampa_, un anzuelo, y ella se fue a insertar a la primera.

* * *

**Notas de Shijiru:**

Espero que les haya gustado la descripción que Astoria le hace a Ginny n.n  
Cualquier cosa, para eso están los reviews!  
Besos  
Shijiru


	4. No tengo excusas

**Disclaimer: **Ginny y Astoria no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a ellas mismas (oh, y también a JK).  
**Prompt:** Yo no creo en los rencores por las cosas del ayer  
**Summary:** Las dos somos mujeres.  
No veo ningún problema en eso, incluso mejora la situación

* * *

**No tengo excusas**

De nuevo tenía esa sensación, se sentía observada; sabía que, en efecto, alguien la miraba y sabía exactamente quién era. Siguió caminando por los ya desiertos pasillos, hasta llegar a la ala este, donde se volteó para encontrarse con la nada.

—Greengrass, sé que eres tú. — sus palabras se quedaron en el aire sin que nadie respondiera— Ya sal de donde quiera que estés.

Y justo al pronunciar esas palabras, una cabeza apareció en medio del pasillo y después el cuerpo de Astoria se hizo presente también.

— ¿Una capa de invisibilidad?

—Sí, aunque no es mía. — y al ver la pregunta en los ojos castaños, agregó— Es de mi hermana, Theo se la regaló para su cumpleaños.

—Ah…

Y el silencio se apoderó de ambas. Ginny no sabía que decir, tenía a su acosadora frente a ella y miles de preguntas revoloteaban en su cabeza, pero aún así, no sabía que decir. Aunque Astoria fue más rápida que ella y le arrebató la capacidad de pensar, porque los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos son algo que le hubiese nublado la mente a cualquiera; pero al separarse todo se aclaró.

— ¿Qué— trató de recuperar el aire— diablos fue eso?

— ¿Eso? — Astoria rió suavemente— fue un beso, ¿acaso nunca te han besado? —preguntó con diversión reflejada en sus ojos.

—Sí, claro que sí, pero…—la miró a los ojos— ¿por qué?

—Porque me gustas mucho.

Y esa declaración fue más que sorprendente para Ginny; sabía que la sly quería algo con ella, pero pensó que sólo buscaba un acostón o dos, y ya.

—Pero…— buscó una excusa en su cabeza— soy una Weasley.

—Sé cual es tu nombre completo, Ginny.

— Me refiero a que soy Weasley, traidora de la sangre.

— ¿Y, qué con eso?, sigues siendo sangre pura— dijo mientras daba otro paso hacia ella.

—Pero… — necesitaba otra excusa— soy mayor que ti.

—Por unos meses. Y la edad no te impidió salir con Potter— dijo con algo de rencor en la voz.

Esa era la excusa requerida— Aún soy novia de Harry.

— ¡Por Merlín! Entre tú y él no hay prácticamente nada— avanzó más hasta hacerla retroceder— todo el mundo sabe de que hace meses son sólo amigos.

La gry sabía que eso era totalmente cierto, pero tenía que poner más pretextos.

—Las dos somos mujeres.

Astoria volvió a reír, esa risa suave y discreta que era deliciosa para sus oídos; y en unos momentos la tenía acorralada contra la pared, sin que ella se diera cuenta en que momento lo hizo.

—No veo ningún problema en eso; incluso mejora la situación.

—Pero…— sabía que ya no tenía excusas, pero decidió arriesgarse a decir el último pero insignificante pretexto— soy una Gryffindor y tú una Slytherin.

—Ginny, linda, — los labios de Astoria rozaron su oreja, para después susurrarle— yo no creo en los rencores por las cosas del ayer.

Y se rindió ante la otra chica. Sus bocas se encontraron hambrientas la una de la otras, sus labios intentaron abrir los opuestos, sus lenguas comenzaron un juego de caricias y sus manos exploraron todo centímetro de la piel opuesta.

No iba a negarlo, a ella también le gustaba Astoria.

* * *

**Notas de la loca Shijiru**

¡Wow!

El capítulo más largo hasta ahora (y el más largo de toda mi vida) n.n  
Este cap lo terminé hace algunos días, pero mi inter se había muerto ¬¬U

Cualquier corrección, sugerencia, tomatazo, galleta, crítica, amenaza a muerte……… ¡para eso están los reviews!

Besos  
Shijiru


	5. Nada oficial

**Disclaimer: **Hp y sus presonajes no son míos, son de JK.  
**Prompt:** La ruina de una pasión  
**Summary:** Lo de ellas no es nada oficial, pero teme que la pelirroja se pueda aburrir.

* * *

**Nada oficial**

Sus besos son una de las mieles más dulces que había probado; son pasión pura y desenfreno total, mezclados con cariño y delicadeza. No son los mejores ni los más habilidosos, pero son los que más le gustan.

Le encanta estar con Ginny, pero lo de ellas no es nada oficial; ellas sólo se amontonaban, besuqueaban, topaban o como quieran decirlo; sólo juegos. Normalmente ella se aburría después de uno o dos besos, pero con la pelirroja es otra historia y eso le preocupa, teme que ella sí se pudiese aburrir.

Porque la ruina de una pasión es el aburrimiento.

* * *

**Topaban:** el verbo sería "topar" y en El Salvador se ocupa para decir besuquear pero con caricias, normalmente se topa sólo en fiestas y sin compromisos.

**Notas de la loca Shijiru:**

Otro Drabb para el fic n.n

Ya saben, sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas a muerte, galletas…. ¡todo puede estar en un review!

Besos  
Shijiru


	6. Se acabó la timba

**Disclaimer: **Astoria y Ginny son personajes de HP, así que le pertenecen a JK  
**Prompt:** Se acabó la timba  
**Summary:** Realmente le gusta la sly, incluso es posible que se esté enamorando

* * *

**Se puede enamorar**

De algo está segura, Astoria le gusta y de sobremanera.

Al principio pensaba que sólo le atraía mucho, pero después la llegó a conocer; su relación no es sólo un par de besos hambrientos, también hay platicas, risas y confidencias que comparten entre ellas en sus encuentros furtivos.

Realmente le gusta la sly, incluso es posible que se esté enamorando. Puede que la rubia tenga fama de mujer inalcanzable a la que si tocas, es una vez y no más; pero con ella Astoria es diferente, con ella se abre y no es la fría chica que todo el mundo conoce.

—Hola Ginny. — saludó Astoria mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Hola. — se mordió el labio entre la indecisión — Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Sí? ¿sobre qué? — preguntó sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

—Astoria, — la miró a los ojos— se acabó la timba.

* * *

**Notas de prácticamente-dormida-y-con-los-arpados-cerrados-Shiji:**

Primero que nada, según mi diccionario "timba" significa juego, si significa algo diferente háganmelo saber por fa.  
Este cap me encanta, es el "ultimátum" de Ginny xD  
Cualquier amenaza de muerte, sugerencia, duda, galleta, tomatazo, crítica o lo que se les ocurra para eso está el lindo botoncito verde de abajo n.n

Besos  
Shijiru


	7. No más juegos

**Disclaimer: **Astoria y Ginny son personajes de HP, y como tales le pertenecen exclusivamente a JK.  
**Prompt:** Rebelde soy para el lazo.  
**Summary:** Se acabo eso de andar jugando por los pasillos o vernos a escondidas.

* * *

**No más juegos**

Eso fue una verdadera sorpresa para Astoria, que sintió como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua helada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunta evidenciando el temor a la respuesta en su tono de voz.

—A que se acabó esto de andar jugueteando en los pasillos o vernos a escondidas— dijo la pelirroja, con una mirada seria.

Y eso le confirmó sus sospechas, Ginny sí se había aburrido.

— Entonces, ¿ya no nos vamos a ver más? — pregunto conteniendo las lágrimas, si la dejaba no debía llorar, si no marcharse con toda la dignidad del mundo y dejar que la otra chica se diese cuenta de que había perdido su mejor posibilidad.

— No, lo que quiero decir es que ya no quiero que esto siga siendo un juego.

—Pero ya te dije que me gustas, — intento desesperadamente mantenerla a su lado— lo que busco no son sólo un par de besos o un acostón rápido.

— Tú también me gustas, —la gry sonrió y la tomo de las manos— Astoria, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Y se rió, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, porque era una tonta al pensar que la otra chica iba dejarla a ella, Astoria Greengrass.

—Hey, ¿eso es un si o un no? — vio los ojos ansiosos y preocupados de la pelirroja, y no resistió besarla.

—Normalmente sería un no, — la sly sonrió— sabes, rebelde soy para el lazo; pero no tengo ningún inconveniente en tenerte atada a mí.

Y nuevamente sus labios se apoderaron de los de la mayor, iniciando un baile de lenguas y un juego de caricias, con su _novia_.

* * *

**Notas de Shiji:**

Debería haber publicado esto hace dos meses, pero no tenía ganas de escribir a compu; aparte que tengo un bloqueo de escritora/lectora.

Besos  
Shijiru


	8. Tacones de Cabaret

**Disclaimer: **Hp no es mí, es de JK  
**Prompt:** Me pongo los tacos altos y rajo pa'l cabaret  
**Summary:** Ginny, esos tacones son para cabaret

* * *

**Tacones de cabaret**

Se miró al espejo nuevamente, aún no decidía que zapatos ponerse y ya se había probado 5 pares; pero quería verse bien para Astoria, ya que la rubia siempre se veía hermosa con sus zapatos caros y túnicas de diseñador.

—Ho Ginny.

—Hola Herm.

— ¿Qué haces? — la perfecta se sentó en la cama con toda confianza.

— Estoy decidiendo que zapatos usar.

— ¿Para qué? Si sólo vamos a Hogsmade — sintió como la otra chica la observaba, analizándola. — ¡Tienes una cita!

Y como era de esperarse, la otra la descifró en menos de un minuto, ¡incluso su mamá tardaba más!

— Y, ¿con quién es la cita? — en sus ojos relucía la curiosidad.

—Nunca me lo creerías.

—Si tu lo dices… —Hermione le sonrió cómplice — descuida, no le contaré a los chicos.

—Bien, pero aún así no pienso decirte.

La castaña hizo un pequeño puchero, antes de reparar en los zapatos de la menor.

—Ginny, esos tacones son para cabaret, — la gry sonrió maliciosamente — pero se te ven bien. Le encantaran a tu chica.

La pelirroja se ruborizó hasta las orejas, no tenía la menor idea como, pero Hermione la descubrió.  
Era culpa de los tacos altos de cabaret.

* * *

No ando de humor para notas de autora.


	9. ¿Quién se llevó mi niñez?

**Disclaimer: **HP no es mío, es de JK.  
**Prompt:** ¿Quién se llevó mi niñez?  
**Summary:** "Ginny, ¿eres virgen?". Las palabras le salieron involuntariamente, incluso se sorprendió a si misma.

* * *

**¿Quién se llevó mi niñez?**

—Ginny, ¿eres virgen?

Las palabras le salieron involuntariamente, incluso se sorprendió a si misma.

Había estado pensando en el tema durante mucho tiempo; aunque sabía que no pódía pedirle nada a la pelirroja, puesto que ella misma perdió su virginidad a los catorce; pero aún así deseaba ser la primera para la gry. Quería tener el privilegio de ser la primera en tocarla íntimamente, en besar esos lugares prohibidos; deseaba ser la única que conociera lo más profuno de Ginny

— No

No podía demandar nada, no podía exigirle nada, pero aún así, le dolía…

— ¿Quién…? — no podía formular la pregunta, aunque esta no hizo falta.

— ¿Quién se llevo mi niñez? — preguntó ella con suavidad.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Michael Corner, aunque sólo me acosté con él dos veces.

— ¿Y Potter?

— Harry es más virginal que una niña de primero — rió la pelirroja.

Bien, entonces sólo le daría caza a ese Corner, luego se encargaría de asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

—Aunque nunca he estado con una mujer; — la pelirroja le sonrió traviesa. — sabes, me encantaría acostarme con una.

Y ella también sonrió.

Sonrió porque sería la primera mujer para la gry, sería _su_ primera.

* * *

**Notas de Shiji:**

Tengo que actualizar esto debes en cuando...

Cualquier duda, critica o lo que sea, para eso existe el botoncito verde n.n

Besos  
Shijiru


	10. Como entregar el corazón

**Disclaimer: **HP no es mío, es de JK  
**Prompt:** Es un tesoro de oro y plata tu corazón.  
**Summary:** El corazón de Astoria es un tesoro de plata y oro, y se lo estaba regalando a ella.

* * *

**Como entregar el corazón**

Ver sonreir a Astoria le fascinaba, sentía calor es us pecho cada vez que la veía sonreír.

—Ginny— la rubia la besó— te amo.

Sintió que su corazón se detenía y el mundo dejaba de girar unos segundos.

Las dos palabras pronunciadas por la sly eran las más significativas del mundo, más valiosas que todo lo que existe.

El corazón de Astoria es un tesoro de plata y oro, y se lo estaba regalando a ella. Sintió las típicas mariposas revoloteando en su estomago.

Se inclinó para besar a la chica. Luego todo se volvió mejillas sonrosadas, labios necesitados, manos curiosas y ropa volando por todos lados.

* * *

**Notas de Shiji:**

Mi inspiración escasea.


	11. Me afanaste hasta el amor

**Disclaimer: **HP no es mío, es de JK.  
**Prompt:** Me afanaste hasta el amor  
**Summary:** Era increíble como esa chica la había capturado, puede que todo haya comenzado como una atracción física, pero en algún momento le comenzó a gustar.

* * *

**Me afanaste hasta el amor**

Astoria abrió los ojos perezosamente. Sabía que ya era de día, pero no tenía deseo alguno de levantarse y abandonar la cama. Pero el calor de otro cuerpo contra el suyo la puso alerta y despertó totalmente, para percatarse que se trataba de Ginny.

Y sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cara, en lo que podía ser un sonrojo. Eso definitivamente no se debía a los hechos de la noche anterior, ni al roce de piel desnuda bajo la sábana, ni a que sus piernas estuviesen entrelazadas y que la gry la abrazase aún en sueños; era otra cosa.

Porque ella ya se había acostado con otras personas, también con otras mujeres; pero esa era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía así, era la primera vez que ella hacía el amor, ya que todas esas personas sin nombre sólo habían sido sexo de una noche, pero Ginny era alguien especial, la persona a la que amaba.

Se incorporó un poco en la cama y acarició los pelirrojos cabellos de su novia.

Era increíble como esa chica la había capturado, puede que todo haya comenzado como una atracción física, pero la otra siempre la ignoraba, nunca hacía caso de sus miradas sugerentes ni de sus comentarios con doble sentido, y fue eso lo que la atrajo, el hecho de que ella no caía rendida a sus pies. Tuvo que tratar de conquistarla, aunque solo la quería para una vez, pero en algún momento le comenzó a gustar, no sólo por su cuerpo, si no por lo que ella era. Le comenzó a gustar por el hecho de _ser_ Ginny, a pesar del apellido, de las clases sociales y del famoso "¿qué dirán?".

—Buenos días. — Ginny abrió los ojos perezosamente y le dio un casto beso en los labios — ¿En qué piensas?

—En que me afanaste hasta el amor.— dijo ella cogiéndola de la barbilla y asaltado profundamente la boca de la chica.

* * *

**Notas:**  
Nop, no me he muerto; sólo he desaparecido del mundo del fanficiton. Pero puede que este sea mi regreso ;D


	12. La hora del té

**Disclaimer: **Hp no es mío, por tanto, estas dos chicas tampoco lo son.  
**Prompt:** Tengo la sangre arruinada de tanto tomar té con limón  
**Summary:** "Sólo los viejos siguen practicando esto" "Tal vez en tu mundo, Ginevra; pero en el mío es tradición y como tal, debe ser respetada."

* * *

**La hora del té**

4:30pm

Al igual que todos los días, esa hora significaba el inicio de un ritual, el más practicado en Inglaterra; aunque es su opinión, sólo la gente arcaica lo seguía haciendo. Y era justo por eso que no le agradaba.

—Sólo los viejos siguen practicando esto— soltó, mientras observaba a la otra chica sentada frente a ella.

—Tal vez en tu mundo, Ginebra— llevó la taza a su boca, para después limpiarse los labios y proseguir, —pero en el mío es tradición y como tal, debe ser respetada.

—Aún no entiendo bien cuál es el objeto de que estés bebiendo lo mismo todos los días, a la misma hora.

—No es lo mismo, el día de hoy es una infusión de limón— le dijo con una de sus sonrisas autosuficientes.

Y volvió a observar como bebía la "infusión" y comía esos pastelitos con fresas y chocolate; entonces una idea se formó en su cabeza. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y posó sus labios sobre los de su compañera, para luego introducir su lengua y explorar toda esa húmeda cavidad.

—Te estás amargando—comentó al momento de romper el beso.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó Astoria con clara incomprensión.

—Tanto té con limón te está amargando— y le sonrió de manera inocente— si llegas a perder tu sabor por culpa del limón, creo que ya no te besaré más.

Y desde entonces, Astoria Greengrass dejó de manera permanente el té con limón.

* * *

Notas: qué bien que tenía este capítulo ya escrito, de lo contrario no hubiese actualizado nada en años.


	13. Adaptable

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mío y no sacó provecho monetario de esto.  
**Prompt:** No le hablen de cuestiones sociales.  
**Summary:** Cómo era de esperarse con las víboras manipuladoras de sus amigos, después de un rato le hicieron prometer que les presentaría a su nueva pareja en la salida de ese sábado.

* * *

**Adaptable**

—Bueno Ginny, ¿te interesan únicamente las mujeres, o aún te atraen los hombres? — preguntó el joven moreno, el más atrevido del grupo.

—Ehm… la verdad, no lo había pensado—la pelirroja meditó un momento su respuesta— supongo que me gustan ambos.

— ¿Ves, Astoria? Ella no pondría objeción, —comenzó el chico, ahora dirigiéndose a ella— dale, un trío sería fenomenal.

—Ni lo pienses, Zabini—contestó de manera cortante, tratando de asesinar al otro con su mirada.

El día anterior su hermana y sus amigos la había acorralado en la sala común, cuestionándole si tenía algún novio o amante permanente, ya que desde hace tiempo no se le veía interés en buscar a alguien para pasar la noche. Y cómo era de esperarse con las víboras manipuladoras de sus amigos, después de un rato le hicieron prometer que les presentaría a su nueva pareja en la salida de ese sábado.

Ahora se encontraba totalmente arrepentida de haberlo hecho.

Obviamente todos se sorprendieron al descubrir que la misteriosa amante era Ginny, y, de no ser porque eran slytherins expertos en actuación, se hubiesen quedado con la boca abierta cuando les dijo el tiempo que llevaban juntas.

Después de un rato de tensión, en el que pidieron sus cervezas de mantequilla, Blaise decidió ser quien rompiera el hielo, y comenzó a hacerle una serie de preguntas comprometedoras a su novia.

—Blaise, yo en tu lugar me callará, si no quieres que Astoria te tiré un Avada. — y cuánta razón tenía Draco, porque estaba preparada para matar al moreno ahí mismo.

—Bueno, no me pueden culpar por haberlo intentado—se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del rubio— cualquiera querría pasar la noche con dos chicas hermosas, ¿verdad Draco?

—Creo que le preguntaste al hombre equivocado—dijo con una risa Daphne, antes de llamar al camarero para pedir otra ronda de bebidas.

—Cierto, nuestro Dragón necesita algo diferente —Blaise colocó su mano bajo la barbilla, imitando un gesto pensante, antes de sonreír burlonamente— Ginny querida, ¿no serías tan amable de invitar a Harry Potter a nuestra próxima convivencia?

Y en ese momento el moreno sintió como le caía un líquido tibio en el pecho, mientras que Draco presentaba un súbito ataque de tos y el resto de la mesa reía.

—Ok, yo lo invito. ¿Pero para qué quisiera alguien que Harry viniese a tan exclusiva reunión? —pregunto en tono juguetón y con una sonrisa.

—Astoria, sé que normalmente me quejo de los imbéciles con los que sales, pero esta chica comienza a agradarme. —Comentó casualmente Theodore, como si hubiese participado en la plática toda la noche.

—Jamás pensé que una Gryffindor estaría tan cómoda entre serpientes— continuó Draco en un intento de distraer la conversación del tema anterior.

—No le hablen de cuestiones sociales, mi pelirroja se adapta demasiado rápido—dijo con una sonrisa Astoria antes de besar a su novia.

Todos rieron un poco y justo en ese momento llegaban sus bebidas.

—Bueno, la próxima vez tendrán a dos leones muy adaptables—sonrió nuevamente la pelirroja, provocando un sonrojo de Draco.

—Zabini, mejor danos algo que fumar ya antes que mi cerebro deba forzarse a recordar esto. —el rubio probablemente pretendía sonar molesto, pero su tono expresaba más resignación que otra cosa.

—Entonces alguien que vaya a pagar y nos encontramos afuera. — sugirió, apurando la cerveza que tenía en la mano y echándose un hechizo de limpieza— les prometo una noche que van a olvidar. — y levantó su tarro en forma de brindis, mientras los demás seguían el ejemplo entre risas.

* * *

Notas: Terminé de escribir esto el año pasado y por algún motivo raro no había visto la luz.


End file.
